


Bastille

by Caedmon



Series: Fantasies [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Aziraphale has spent the last two hundred and twenty some-odd years wishing that the scene in the dungeon of the Bastille had gone a different way. Crowley agrees to help him live his fantasy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fantasies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033
Comments: 58
Kudos: 393
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Bastille

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my Fantasies series. I know this particular scenario has been written about at least a thousand times - probably literally - but I'm throwing my hat into the ring, too. I hope you like it!
> 
> It was beta'd by NarumiKaiko, but all the mistakes are mine. A special thanks go out to the ladies of the Cadre server, who have held my hand through writing every one of these fantasies. You've been exactly what I needed, ladies, and I thank you.

“Tell me again,” Crowley requested. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes fondly. “We’ve been over it _three times_ , my dear.”

“Yes, and I want to go over it _again_ ,” he insisted from his place on the couch across from Aziraphale, glass of wine in hand. “This is too important to mess up with a misunderstanding.”

“I think you’re putting too much thought into it, my love.”

Crowley made an impatient gesture. “Just… humor me. Go over it one more time.”

“Which parts?”

“Top to bottom.”

Aziraphale sighed. “If that will ease your mind…”

“It will. Tell me. Give me details.”

“In my fantasy, I’m chained in the dungeon, awaiting execution, and you appear to rescue me. We talk for a bit, and you inform me that you’ll only let me go if I agree to perform sexual favors for you.”

“What kind of sexual favors?”

Aziraphale let his eyes smolder at Crowley. “Whatever you want me to do. I’ll be at your mercy, after all.”

“But you’re going to protest.”

“Well, yes, but only for show.”

Crowley took a slow sip of wine, then said, “I have to be honest, angel. If you protest too much, even though you won’t mean it, I won’t be able to go through with it. The idea of forcing you to do something…”

“You won’t be forcing me, darling. I want this, very much. It’s my fantasy, after all.”

“I know. Just… don’t make it too real.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Okay. And you still want ducks as the safeword?”

“Yes. And either of us can use it at any time to stop the scene in its tracks.”

“Right. You promise you’ll use it if you need to?”

Aziraphale smiled gently. “I promise, but I won’t need to. I trust you implicitly, my darling.”

“What do you expect of me? What do you want me to be like?”

His eyes lit up a little with excitement. “I want you to be at your most wicked, your most tempting. I want you to look at me with something like disdain for getting myself into such a position, and I want you to tease me a bit. I’d like to play up the ‘hereditary enemies’ bit, since we were still living that way in 1793. For my part, I intend to be very much helpless and hapless. The demon I’ve loved from afar has come to rescue me - but at a price. I’ll protest - some,” he hastened to add before Crowley could argue again, “but it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And I was then, too,” he finished, just to be reassuring. 

“How do you want the sex to be?”

“A little wild, a little rough. _More_ than a little rough. Hard and dirty. I’d like you to just _take_ what you want this time, dear. And I’d like you to talk to me - and about me - while you do so.”

Crowley smirked a little. “You and your desire for dirty talk. I’ve never seen the like.”

“Yes, I do rather like that.”

The demon took another sip of his wine. “And you have no preference as to what sex acts?”

“Honestly, no, I don’t, although I will likely give token protests to whatever you demand of me. They’ll just be that, though - token protests.”

“And you want to be chained the whole time.”

“Oh, yes. Very much so.”

“You can also use a miracle to get yourself out of them at any time.”

“Yes, but I won’t, because that would break the scene.”

Crowley sighed, shaking his head. “The things I do for you, angel.”

Aziraphale beamed. “I love you, too, dear.”

“So where do you want to do this?”

“I”d think your flat would take the fewest miracles, since some rooms are already very dungeon-like.”

Crowley gave him a sour look. “Ha, ha.”

Aziraphale tittered and sipped his wine. 

“Let me spend the day tomorrow getting things set up. I want this to be perfect for you, and it may take a while. I’ll come by and pick you up around six. We can go to dinner, then back to my flat.”

The angel’s eyes twinkled. “In keeping with the spirit of the thing, I think perhaps we should have crepes.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll go to Angelina’s and have crepes.”

“That sounds lovely, dear. Just lovely. Will you stay here with me tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

~*~O~*~

Aziraphale would never admit it to Crowley, but he was a bit nervous at their dinner the next night. Well, ‘nervous’ probably wasn’t the right word. He was jittery and hadn’t been able to sit still all day, but it was a happy sort of anxiety, a bubbly, pleasant feeling. He felt as if he were a small child on Christmas morning about to unwrap a long-awaited gift, and he figured that in some ways, he was. He’d been daydreaming about this for over two hundred years. He was barely able to eat for all the butterflies in his stomach.

After a scrumptious meal, they walked back to Crowley’s flat hand in hand, just like it was any other night. They talked about light topics, nothing of any consequence, and didn’t even allude to what they were about to do. 

When they got to the flat, Crowley let them in, then stopped at the foyer. Aziraphale knew what was coming, and wasn’t surprised when Crowley asked, “You’re sure about this?”

“Absolutely, my dear. I’m so excited I can barely contain myself.”

“Alright. I set up the bedroom as the dungeon. I got it as close as I could - with a couple of minor changes I thought might help.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrow. “What kind of changes?”

“Nothing major, just added a table and put the manacles to the wall instead of the floor. You’re welcome to change it if you see fit.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, dear.”

“One last time and I swear I won’t ask again - what’s the safeword?”

Aziraphale smiled gently. “Ducks. But I won’t be needing it.”

“Alright.” Crowley leaned over and kissed him sweetly. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you, too. And you’re going to enjoy this, I promise.”

“That’s not the problem. I’m afraid I’ll enjoy it _too much_.”

Aziraphale grinned. “If you do, we’ll just have to do it again and _again_.”

Crowley huffed a laugh, then kissed him again. “Wicked angel.”

“I do try.”

“Go on, get changed and lock yourself in the chains. I’ll be along shortly.”

Aziraphale kissed him one last time through a smile. “Thank you for doing this, Crowley. I love you.”

“I love you, too, and you’re welcome. Now go.”

“Yes, dear.”

Aziraphale left him with a smile and made his way down the familiar corridor to Crowley’s room. He paused just a moment before he pushed the door open…

...and stepped right into a perfectly-apportioned dungeon. The air was damp and musty, just as he remembered, and the stone walls were glistening. The floor was dirty and covered with hay, with a larger pile of straw in the corner to serve as a bed. There was a table, just as Crowley had said, and manacles dangling from the wall above it. There was also a single, narrow, barred window near the ceiling, just as there had been all those years ago. The door closed behind him and he turned to see that the usual wall had been turned into iron bars.

“Oh, Crowley,” he cooed happily. “It’s _perfect_.”

He spent another couple of minutes appreciating the effort that Crowley had gone to, pleased as punch with the whole thing, before he shook himself and decided to make himself ready. With a quick miracle, he changed out of his usual kit and into the fine clothes of a nobleman in the 1790’s, then spent a second checking himself, making sure everything was right. He looked perfect, he thought, exactly as he had two hundred and thirty years ago, right down to his white silk shoes. 

That accomplished, he went to the manacles tethered to the wall, picking them up to inspect them. He smiled when he realized that Crowley had padded them for his comfort. Honestly, was there ever any doubt why he loved his demon so much?

His attention was captured by the all-too-familiar sound of the guillotine falling, then the crowd cheering. Oh, that was a very nice touch. Aziraphale wouldn’t have thought of that, but he was glad Crowley had. It added to the realism. 

Quickly, and with no small measure of excitement, he miracled the manacles on himself. They were heavy, felt sturdy, and he had only a few feet to move around with. It was enough - it was more than enough, and Aziraphale did his best to get into character. Time to start the scene. Crowley would be here soon. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated. “Right. You’re a stuffy angel who has been arrested by mistake in France. You’re quite put out by this whole thing, facing discorporation and the nightmare of paperwork that would be, and you’re forbidden from using miracles. You’re hoping for someone to save you, and you’re tetchy in the meantime.”

The sound of the guillotine came again, and Aziraphale curled his lip in distaste. 

“Animals,” he muttered. 

“Animals don’t kill each other with clever machines, angel, only humans do that.”

Aziraphale brightened at once, a thrill shooting all through him at the sound. “Crowley?” He turned to see the demon lounging on a spindly chair, leaning against the wall, smirking at him. He looked good enough to eat, even in peasant’s garb, and Aziraphale felt his effort twitch in his pants. 

“Oh, good lord,” he said, giving Crowley an up-and-down, assessing look. 

Crowley smiled at him. “Expecting someone else?”

“Well, Pierre the executioner said he’d be back for me soon, so I thought you might be him.”

Crowley cocked an auburn eyebrow from behind his glasses. “Would you prefer the executioner?”

“No, of course not. Now get me out of here.”

“Hold your horses. It’s not very often I have an angel chained in front of me. I’d like to savor it a minute.”

“You’re despicable.”

“Thank you. I have some questions for you.”

Aziraphale made an impatient sound. “Can they not wait?”

Crowley grinned evilly, and the sight made Aziraphale shiver pleasantly. “No, I don’t think so. I’d like answers now, _if_ you don’t mind.”

He did his very best to look put out and rolled his eyes for effect. “Oh, very well. What would you like to know?”

“First, what are you doing here? I thought you were in London, opening a bookshop.”

“I was! I am opening a bookshop. But, well, I got peckish.”

“Peckish?”

‘Yes, if you must know. I decided I wanted crepes and you simply can’t get good ones in London…”

“So you hopped the channel in the middle of a bloody revolution dressed like _that_ ,” Crowley said disdainfully, with a gesture towards Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale ruffled. “I have _standards_.”

“I can see,” Crowley scoffed. 

“Now will you please get me out of this before Pierre comes back and discorporates me?”

Crowley recrossed his legs lazily as if supremely unbothered. “Why don’t you get yourself out?”

Aziraphale looked sheepish. “I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?”

“I was reprimanded last month. Gabriel sent a very strongly-worded note because I’d used too many frivolous miracles.”

“Seems they’d make an exception when one’s about to be beheaded.”

“Yes, it would seem so, but this is _Gabriel_ we’re talking about. Now if you please…”

“What’s in it for me?”

Aziraphale froze. “What do you mean?”

Crowley’s grin expanded, grew more wolfish. “I said, ‘what’s in it for me?’”

Aziraphale’s heart was pounding with excitement. Oh, he couldn’t believe this was really happening! It took everything in him not to smile and break character. 

Instead, he tutted. “I might have known a _demon_ such as yourself would be so mercenary. Despicable.”

“Calling me names won’t get you out of here, angel. Apparently, only I can do that.”

“Well, what do you want?” Aziraphale asked in as haughty a tone as he could manage with his pulse racing as it was. 

Crowley just smirked at him, grinning lasciviously, and Aziraphale knew that look well enough to know that behind the glasses, Crowley’s yellow eyes were raking him head to toe. He squirmed a little with pleasure, but tried to play it off as being uncomfortable. 

“You look quite fetching,” Crowley finally said, grin still in place. 

“Thank you, but I don’t see where --”

“I want _you_.”

Aziraphale froze, his heart in his throat. “I’m sorry?”

“I said, I want you.”

“What - what do you mean?”

Crowley finally got to his feet, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale, his rakish grin never fading. He approached slowly, as if giving Aziraphale a chance to escape. 

“I mean just what I said. I want you, Aziraphale.”

The closer Crowley got, the wider Aziraphale’s eyes. “ _How _do you want me?”__

__“Oh, I think you know,” Crowley replied, his voice like dark chocolate._ _

__“You can’t mean --”_ _

__“I do mean.”_ _

__“You want me to defile myself?”_ _

__“Sex isn’t a defilement, angel, it’s just a bit of fun. Meaningless. Haven’t you ever experimented over the years?”_ _

__“Of course not,” he protested, even though they both knew it was a lie - he _had_ dabbled with humans over the millenia. But Aziraphale probably wouldn’t have revealed that to Crowley in 1793, so he didn’t now. _ _

__Crowley’s smile grew. “So I’m to be the first. Oh, what a lucky demon am I.”_ _

__“Now wait just a minute…”_ _

__The demon reached out and traced a finger down Aziraphale’s cheek. “This is going to be better than I imagined. And I’ve imagined something like this many times, Aziraphale. More times than I can tell you.”_ _

__Aziraphale raised his manacled hands to swat Crowley’s hand away and took a step back. “It’s going to be no such thing because I refuse.”_ _

__He worried for a second that Crowley might think that too strong, but the demon just shrugged, still smirking, then turned to leave, headed towards the wall of iron bars and the door. “Have it your way. I’ll see you around - or maybe I won’t, if Gabriel is pissed enough to reassign you. Either way, have fun doing paperwork for the next dozen years. I’ll just send Pierre in when I leave, shall I?”_ _

__“Wait,” Aziraphale called, taking an involuntary step forward, the chains rattling when he reached out to stop him._ _

__Corwley turned around slowly. “Yes?”_ _

__“Perhaps - perhaps we could come to some sort of an agreement.”_ _

__He crossed his arms, devastating smirk growing. “I’m listening.”_ _

__Aziraphale swallowed hard. “I’ll - I’ll do what you ask, within reason, if you’ll promise to set me free.”_ _

__One auburn brow appeared from behind his glasses. “Within reason?”_ _

__“Yes, within reason. I think one sexual act would be plenty sufficient, don’t you think?”_ _

__“One hour,” Crowley replied._ _

__“Pardon?”_ _

__“I want one hour to do anything I want to you. And I want it here, right now, while you’re still chained so you can’t get away.”_ _

__“In this dirty cell?” Aziraphale squawked, falsely indignant._ _

__“Yes. In this dirty cell. If you give me what I want for an hour, I’ll release you and even give you a lift back to London. But if you refuse…”_ _

__He didn’t finish, and Aziraphale knew it was because even playing a part, he couldn’t stand the thought of threatening Aziraphale. His beloved demon._ _

__“I see.”_ _

__“It’s your choice, angel. Twelve years of paperwork, or one hour of pleasure?”_ _

__“How will I know when the hour has passed?”_ _

__Crowley snapped and an hourglass appeared in his hand. “When this runs out, I’ll let you go. I promise.”_ _

__“And you won’t tell anyone?”_ _

__“Oh? You’re going to make me keep it a secret?”_ _

__“Heaven would not take kindly to me dirtying myself with the damned, you know that. I’d be reassigned, at least.”_ _

__“Hmm. I can see the downside to that. Very well, I’ll keep it an absolute secret.”_ _

__Aziraphale pretended to consider him for a moment, then gave a curt nod. “Very well. One hour.”_ _

__Crowley grinned brightly and it took a supreme amount of willpower not to smile back. Crowley stepped around to the table behind him and set the hourglass down, turning it over, starting the countdown. He was very close to Aziraphale, and Aziraphale could feel his body react instinctively from the proximity._ _

__He didn’t move away right away, instead, he got even closer to Aziraphale, his face hovering near Aziraphale’s shoulder, taking slow breaths. Aziraphale closed his eyes and tried not to throw himself at his beloved._ _

__“One hour,” Crowley said, his voice low and gravelly. “Where should I start?”_ _

__Aziraphale’s mind was awash with ideas, but he didn’t dare break the scene. “I don’t know.”_ _

__Crowley circled around to Aziraphale’s front, slowly, like a predator. “Have you really never been with a human, angel?”_ _

__“I don’t think that’s any of your concern,” he snapped._ _

__“It is, because I’m about to have you suck my cock, and I want to know if you know how to do it.”_ _

__Aziraphale nodded, swallowing hard. “I’ve - I’ve read books. I know how to do it.”_ _

__Crowley scoffed. “Books. Of course you have.” He unfastened his breeches. “I want you to prove your knowledge.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“I want you to suck my cock. Now.”_ _

__“But the floor…”_ _

__Crowley snapped and a large cushion appeared on the floor between them. “Better?”_ _

__Aziraphale swallowed and nodded, wide-eyed._ _

__“Good. Now, if you please…”_ _

__Aziraphale sank to his knees on the cushion, the chains rattling again, Crowley’s gorgeous cock in front of his face. It was nearly hard already and his mouth watered instinctively at the sight._ _

__“I’m waiting,” Crowley chided._ _

__Pretending reluctance, he leaned forward and lightly touched Crowley’s cock with his tongue, just barely licking it._ _

__Crowley tutted. “I know you can do better than that. At least, you’d better, if you want to get out of here. Now, use that beautiful mouth and _suck me_.”_ _

__Aziraphale obeyed, leaning forward to take the head of Crowley’s cock into his mouth. He nearly moaned from the heavenly taste of his beloved’s member, but refrained. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this, after all. But he _was_. He very much was. He swirled his tongue around the tip and closed his eyes, savoring._ _

__“That’s it,” Crowely encouraged. “Take me deeper.”_ _

__Aziraphale did so, sucking greedily. He began to bob his head slowly, building speed the way he knew Crowley liked._ _

__“Fuck, angel, your mouth is so good… So hot and so wet… Take me deeper.”_ _

__He opened his mouth wider, thrilled when he felt Crowley’s hands come into his hair. He knew what was coming and couldn't wait._ _

__Crowley’s hands fisted in his hair lightly and he started moving his hips, fucking into Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale sucked him greedily, bringing his manacled hands up to brace himself on Crowley’s legs. Crowley sped up, holding Aziraphale’s head near stationary, and fucked his mouth._ _

__“What a naughty angel you are, sucking a demon’s cock. But you like it, don’t you? You get a thrill from it.”_ _

__Aziraphale wanted to agree, but didn’t want to break character, so he gave his answer by sucking for all he was worth. Crowley sped up the motions of his hips and Aziraphale took him deeper, making an obscene squelching sound. Crowley's hands tightened in his hair and he groaned._ _

__“Fuck, angel. _Fuck!_ ”_ _

__Aziraphale knew his lover well and knew how to read him - he could tell that Crowley was getting close. He opened his throat wider and took Crowey deeper._ _

__“God, Aziraphale… _shit_. Gonna come. Gonna come. Are you ready? _Fuck_!”_ _

__His hands tightened to almost painful levels and he erupted with a shout, his seed spilling into Aziraphale’s eager mouth. Aziraphale sucked him through it, milking his love for every drop he could get, prolonging his orgasm for as long as he was able. Finally, with a shudder, Crowley collapsed forward, bending over Aziraphale’s head and propping himself on the table behind him._ _

__Aziraphale smugly busied himself licking Crowley’s cock clean, enjoying the way his demon shook and shivered above him. When he was done and there was no taste of come remaining, he sat back on his haunches, the back of his head against the table, and put on his most bitchy tone._ _

__“Are we done?”_ _

__Crowley looked down at him, momentarily confused, and Aziraphale knew he’d forgotten what they were doing. He was pleased by that, but even more pleased when his face cleared and he smirked again._ _

__“Not quite, angel. It’s your turn.”_ _

__“I’m perfectly happy to skip my turn,” Aziraphale lied._ _

__“Yes, but I’m not. Besides, we have plenty of time left. Now, on your feet.”_ _

__Aziraphale gave him a sour look but got to his feet._ _

__“Turn around.”_ _

__He did so, his pulse racing excitedly._ _

__“Bend over. Prop yourself on the table.”_ _

__Aziraphale turned, raising his manacled hands and putting them on the table as instructed, presenting himself to Crowley. His heart was pounding and he felt giddy, but did his best not to let it show. If he broke character, Crowley certainly would, and he didn’t want that. He wanted rough, dirty sex._ _

__Within a heartbeat, he felt Crowley’s long-fingered hands on his arse. “Very nice, angel. But you’re wearing too many clothes.”_ _

__There was the sound of a snap, then Aziraphale felt cool air on every inch of his body. He squeaked in surprise and raised up to cover himself modestly. Crowley caught him by the shoulder and pushed him back down._ _

__“Stay. Don’t get up again.”_ _

__Aziraphale obeyed, biting his lip and hiding his face so Crowley wouldn’t see how aroused he was._ _

__“Much better.”_ _

__The tremor in his voice was real when he asked, “What are you going to do to me?”_ _

__“Only what you've been dreaming about for centuries.”_ _

__“I haven’t --”_ _

__“Don’t lie to me, angel. You’re not very good at it, and I know you’ve wanted me.”_ _

__He felt Crowley step forward and tap his bare bum with his hard cock. “What a pretty arse. I can’t wait to fill it.”_ _

__Aziraphale raised up and turned around to protest, but was swiftly pushed back down to the table by a strong hand on his shoulder. “Stay down. I mean it. Last warning.”_ _

__He whimpered, his cock throbbing._ _

__“Now, now, angel, you wouldn't want to break our deal, would you? Besides, you’re going to like this.”_ _

__“I very much doubt that,” Aziraphale lied._ _

__Crowley just chuckled, then rutted against Aziraphale’s arse, his cock sliding in the crease of his bum. “How long has it been since you had a good, hard fucking, angel?”_ _

__Aziraphale mumbled something, unsure what answer Crowley wanted him to give._ _

__“I’ll bet you’ve _never_ been properly fucked, have you?”_ _

__Impatient, Aziraphale snapped, “Are you just going to talk about it or are you going to do it?”_ _

__Crowley laughed. “Eager. I like it. Well, you’re right, time is wasting. I should get on with it.”_ _

__He withdrew his prick from between Aziraphale’s cheeks and introduced two miraculously-lubed fingers. Aziraphale bit his lip to keep from begging when he started to circle his hole._ _

__“I think you’re going to like this, angel. I think you’re going to enjoy this so much you beg me for more of it in the future.”_ _

__Aziraphale made his voice as strong as possible. “Chance would be a fine thing.”_ _

__“We’ll see,” Crowley said, just as he slid one finger into Aziraphale’s hole. Aziraphale closed his eyes and bit back a moan as he started to slide that finger in and out._ _

__“Do you like that?” Crowley crooned. “Do you want more?”_ _

__It was Aziraphale’s instinct to beg, but he was mindful of remaining in character. “You’re a foul fiend.”_ _

__“I take that as a yes,” Crowley said, then carefully added a second finger._ _

__Aziraphale was trembling with the effort of not begging, sweat dotting his brow. Crowley prepared him gently, just the way he liked, and his cock throbbed with want. Then Crowley hooked his fingers inside him, flawlessly finding _that spot_ and Aziraphale couldn’t help the cry that escaped his throat. He raised up again, instinctively, and at once the manacles rattled, drawing into the wall and pulling Aziraphale flat against the table. He couldn’t move, he was completely immobilized and at Crowley’s mercy, and he was more aroused than he had ever been in his entire life. _ _

__“I warned you,” Crowley said, lightly. “Maybe you’ll be still and behave now.”_ _

__Crowley was still fucking him with his fingers, still massaging Aziraphale’s prostate, and Aziraphale felt like he were falling apart. “Please, Crowley, please…”_ _

__“Please what? Please stop? Or please give you more? One I’m willing to do, the other I’m not.”_ _

__Aziraphale was near mindless. “Please, _please_...”_ _

__“Why don’t I just give you more?” Crowley said as he started adding another finger. Aziraphale gave a broken moan and clung to the padded manacles, his knuckles white._ _

__“Yes, you like that, don’t you? You want me to keep doing this to you. Tell me.”_ _

__Aziraphale closed his eyes and swallowed hard, clinging to his last shreds of rational thought, trying to maintain the scene. “I’ll never say that,” he replied as defiantly as he could with a tremulous voice._ _

__“Oh, you won’t? Well that’s too bad, because I don’t intend to stop until you’re begging me not to.”_ _

__Aziraphale was on the verge already, teetering right on the brink of pleading. Crowley must have known because he chuckled, then pulled his fingers out. Aziraphale whimpered at the loss, he couldn’t help it, then he almost cried when he felt the slick, blunt head of Crowley’s cock at his entrance._ _

__“Are you ready, angel?”_ _

__“Just get it over with,” Aziraphale said instead of begging._ _

__The pressure on his arsehole grew and grew until he felt a pop and knew the head of Crowley’s cock was inside him. He groaned, nearly overwhelmed, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Crowley waited for a moment and started pushing forward, sliding deeper, filling Aziraphale inch by inch. It felt so good, so blessed _good_ , and Aziraphale wanted to cry for joy. _ _

__Once Crowley was fully seated inside him, he paused for a moment. “Are you alright, angel?” he asked, and his voice was tender._ _

__Aziraphale nodded, allowing himself to break character for just a moment. “Don’t stop.”_ _

__Crowley stroked his flank gently, a loving caress, then gripped Aziraphale’s hips with firm hands and Aziraphale knew he was back in the scene. He withdrew slowly, then pressed back in._ _

__“What do you think, angel? Ready to beg me yet?”_ _

__Aziraphale shook his head frantically, not trusting himself to speak._ _

__“You will.”_ _

__Crowley started to fuck him with long, smooth strokes that sped up with every plunge and retreat. The head of his cock hit Aziraphale’s prostate with every thrust and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out._ _

__“Your arse feels so good, you take my cock so well,” Crowley praised as he fucked Aziraphale. “Do you like it? Do you want more? All you have to do is ask for more and I’ll give you untold sensual delights.”_ _

__He fucked Aziraphale harder and faster, pushing Aziraphale into the table forcefully with each powerful thrust, and Aziraphale’s cock was _dripping_. Their bodies made a dull, slapping sound, and Aziraphale’s groans were broken into grunts with every impact. He was unable to stop himself and unwilling to try. _ _

__“I’ve never fucked an arse as sweet as yours, angel, and I don’t know how I can be expected to give this up. I hope you find yourself in trouble all the time. I’ll jump to rescue you if this is what it gets me. _Fuck!_ ”_ _

__Aziraphale clung to the manacles and made inarticulate sounds of pleasure._ _

__“Tell me you like it,” Crowley demanded. “Beg me for more. I want to hear you beg me while I take your sweet arse.”_ _

__He broke. “Yes, Crowley! Fuck my arse harder! Please! More!”_ _

__“That’s my angel,” Crowley grunted, then started fucking Aziraphale harder and faster than he ever had. He was almost brutal in his taking of Aziraphale - and it was exactly what Aziraphale had wanted. He begged for more, teetering on the brink of orgasm._ _

__“Yes! Yes! Your cock is so good! More, please!”_ _

__“Are you going to come for me?” Crowley asked, his voice rough with exertion. “Come for me, angel. Come.”_ _

__Aziraphale released with a howl, his come leaving his body in hot, helpless spurts, every nerve in his body aflame. He made sounds that were unrecognizable as language, merely a gutteral song of love and praise for Crowley, and sobbed brokenly through his orgasm. Crowley fucked him once, twice, three more times, then shouted and went stiff behind him, his hand so tight on Aziraphale’s hips, he knew there would be finger-shaped bruises left behind._ _

__He was barely aware of anything, completely overcome by sensation and overwhelming love, when he heard a snap and suddenly he was lying on Crowley’s plush bed, wrapped up in Crowley’s arms. Crowley was panting, showering him with kisses between heavy breaths._ _

__“I love you, I love you, angel, I love you so much,” he said over and over again, almost in a chant as he kissed Aziraphale all over._ _

__Aziraphale smiled tiredly. “I love you, too, dear.”_ _

__He caught Crowley’s mouth in a kiss, tongues tangling lazily, and hands exploring while both of them shuddered through their aftershocks. When it seemed they’d _finally_ come down from the high, he pulled Crowley into his arms and sighed. _ _

__“Thank you, dear.”_ _

__Crowley huffed a laugh. “That was entirely my pleasure, angel.”_ _

__“Oh, I very much doubt that. That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Well beyond all my fantasies.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Oh, yes.”_ _

__“Was I too rough? Or too much of a bastard?”_ _

__“You were perfect. It was exactly what I wanted. Did you like it at all?”_ _

__“I loved it, angel. I didn’t think I would, but I really did. Knowing I was giving you what you wanted was the best part.”_ _

__Aziraphale quirked a grin. “Surely not the _best_ part…”_ _

__Crowley chuckled and kissed him lightly. “Yes, it really was the best part - although all the other parts were pretty fucking outstanding.”_ _

__“So… you’d be willing to do this again?”_ _

__“The Bastille thing?”_ _

__“Well, maybe, yes, sometime. But I have loads of other fantasies and I’m sure you do, too. We could act out each of them, one by one.”_ _

__“You haven’t had enough?” Crowley laughed._ _

__“I can never have enough of you, my love. What do you say?”_ _

__Crowley kissed him sweetly. “I say sign me up. We’ll act out all the fantasies you can think of. I’m fully on board.”_ _

__“Oh, I’m so happy to hear that. I love you so much, dear.”_ _

__“I love you, too, angel.”_ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Bastille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214696) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
